Au détour
by tonks59
Summary: Un souvenir. Une vie. Une histoire.


Au détour.

Je reconnais à peine le couloir du sixièmes étages, les débris de la batailles jonche le sol ou résonne mes talons. Je garde la tête haute en croisant deux élèves en pleures se serrant mutuellement dans leurs bras. Mes pas me mène rapidement devant sa salle de classe, j'ai laissé mon instinct me guidée pour retrouver ma chair et mon sang et voilà où celui-ci m'a mené après toute c'est années. Le couloir est sombre absent de toute luminosité le château étant comme éteint. Je m'arrête un instant devant la porte boisé, posant une main doucereuse sur le bois vieillie. Et la porte qui s'ouvre soudainement me fait un raté un battement prise par la surprise, et je la voie face à moi comme je la voyais il y a vingt-cinq ans. Ces yeux vert me transperce fatigué, las, mais toujours aussi pétillant.

*flashback*

« - Black que faites-vous à cette heure tardive dans les couloirs vous me ferais l'obligeance de retourner à vos quartier ! »

Je sursaute en entendant la directrice de la maison des Gryfondors me reprendre alors que je tenté de m'esquiver de l'enceinte du château via un des sept passages secrets qu'il comporte. Je me retourne pour la toisé du regard, trouvé une excuse ne servirez a rien. Et je ne comprends pas comment une sang mêlée peut se retrouver professeur en charge d'une maison. Je renifle dédaigneusement, faisant demi-tour pour regagner mes appartements. Passant à sa droite sans un regard pour mon ainée. Elle sait ce que mon statue et l'éducation que j'ai reçu m'invite à penser et fronce les sourcils a cette idées. Parce que nous pouvons lui retirée beaucoup de chose mais elle est brillante, suffisamment pour savoir que nous Serpentard ne lui offrons que le peu de respect qui résulte de son rang de professeur.

« - Un mois de retenu à mes coté Miss Black ! »

Je me retourne à ces mots prête à me révolté a cette sentence, mais face à son sourire espiègle et taquin je me ravive. Echec et mat. C'est ce que j'entends alors qu'elle me souhaite une bonne nuit et m'invite à la retrouver une fois les cours fini dans sa classe dès demain.

Ca fait déjà une semaine et je ne comprends toujours pas à quel moment j'ai trouvé complaisant de travailler mes ASPIC auprès d'elle. Je l'observe riant presque devant les parchemins de certain élèves. S'amusant des bêtises d'autres. J'apprends à ne pas me renfrogné lors qu'elle se penche au-dessus de mon épaule pour corrigés les quelques fautes qui parsème mon parchemin. Et j'apprécie presque quand elle m'invite dans un débat enflammé concernant un point de vue que je ne jugé pas opportun pour ma disserte sans distinction de matière. Cette semaine m'a appris à la voir, la découvrir sous un angle autre que celui que je connaissais. Et la femme de sang mêlée qui osait me donnée cours en pensant m'apprendre quoi que ce soit d'utile, s'avère être une femme intelligente. Ouverte d'esprit et surtout compétitrice. Quoi que mauvaise perdante a ces heures.

Au bout de deux semaines je me surprends à apprécier nos rendez-vous journalier. A la saluer discrètement dans les couloirs. A l'observer lors des repas donner dans la grande salle. A vouloir en savoir plus sur cette femme. Et c'est lors d'une sortie à près au Lars que je fais preuve d'une bêtise sans nom. Je la vois seule assise à une table du chaudron baveur, bouquinant surement un ouvrage de métamorphose quelconque. C'est yeux vert s'illuminent à chaque ligne qu'elle parcoure, dernière ces lunettes carrées. J'invite les autres a les retrouvé plus tard et mes pas me guide à sa table. Je m'assoie alors qu'elle relève les yeux vers moi, surprise de mon intrusion. Je reste fermé quand elle me rappelle que je suis libre de toute obligation envers elle le dimanche, et lui demande sur quel sujet porte le grimoire qu'elle tient entre ces mains. Elle me sourit gentiment, et je la remercie silencieusement d'engager une conversation qu'elle aurait pu tuer dans l'œuf. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir écouté franchement. Mon esprit tentant de comprendre pourquoi la curiosité me pique, m'intéressant à tout ce que mon éducation m'a appris à haïr. Il est déjà tard et la nuit c'est étendu alors que nous sortons du pub. Le froid pic mon visage et je resserre mes bras contre moi, un geste vain pour me réchauffé. Et c'est là que j'ai compris. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas un manque de compréhension qui me pousser à l'approcher, à vouloir la connaitre encore plus. Je l'ai compris quand elle s'est penché vers moi, son souffle se mêlant au mien pour m'accrocher autour du cou son écharpe verte. Quand j'ai senti mon cœur s'emballé en sentant son odeur. Quand son sourire m'a fait perdre pied alors qu'elle m'inviter à rentrer rapidement au château pour me mettre au chaud. Quand je me suis mise à courir comme une gamine prise en faute rougissant d'avoir osé pensée à capturer ces lèvres si proches des miennes.

Alors que je me regarde dans ma glace je ne discerne que bêtise et stupidité. Je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux, que dis-je, ne serais que la croisée au détour d'un couloir. Comment faire pour oser me présenter après ça dans sa salle de cours ? Je souffle de lassitude passant une main dans les cheveux d'un blond or. Je me félicite d'une seule chose, d'avoir au moins eu l'intelligence de me laisser aller à pareille absurdité alors que ma sanction arrivé à échéance. Je n'aurais pas à l'affronté ce soir. La tête entre les mains je ressasse et ressasse. Et si quelqu'un l'apprenais, si elle le disait à Dumbledore ou pire à mes parents. Qu'elle ne s'imagine pas que je l'apprécie ou autre chose. Je suis une Black. Je suis une Black, une sang pur, je la surpasse en toute chose. Et alors que je me répète cette litanie je me surprends à toucher mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Le baiser avait été fugace presque brutale. Ma dernière heure avec elle après quatre semaines à l'accompagner tous les soirs. Elle me défit de me revoir trainer le soir dans les couloirs, et me tend un livre. Celui-là même qui m'avais permis de s'inviter à sa table il y a de ça plusieurs jours. Et c'est alors que me souriant je me saisis du livre et de ces lèvres avant de fuir confuse. Les vacances de noël tombent à pic me permettant de lui échapper, d'échapper à Poudlard, d'échapper à tout ça.

Les semaines et les mois passent. Toute cette histoire me semble loin à présent. Le printemps est déjà là, et les fleurs bourgeonnent joliment. Ça me réchauffe le cœur. Les fleurs m'apaise, et je passe beaucoup de temps du côté des serres du professeur Chourave. Le reste du temps je m'applique à la réussite de mes ASPIC. Cette année à Poudlard me parait interminable, et pourtant le temps passe trop vite. C'est à la fin d'un de ces cours que je l'entends, elle m'invite à venir la voir. Je traine a rassemblé mes affaires attendant le départ des derniers élèves. Elle pose sur moi un regard inquiet. Et sa voix trahis elle aussi son trouble. Elle m'informe qu'elle me sent éteinte, me demande si elle en est la cause. L'embarras est lisible sur chaque trais de son visage. Elle souhaite savoir ce qu'elle aurait dû faire ou ne pas faire. S'excuse. Se perd dans ces explications. Et ça me surprend de la voir si désemparée, les mots lui manquant. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas quitté une seule seconde les deux iris vert qui me poignarde de part en part. C'est quand elle prend mes mains dans les siennes que mon cœur rate un battement. Je fonds en larme dans ces bras. Lui avouant mes tourments, ma famille, le mariage planifié bien avant ma naissance. Je suis sure que Lucius est un homme merveilleux mais je ne le connais pas et je ne suis pas sure de savoir l'aimer un jour. Je ne sais combien de temps elle m'a écouté pleuré, me serrant contre elle dans ces bras. Mais quand je me détache d'elle reniflant je ressens un grand vide qui s'empare de moi. Et je repose mon masque fier impassible de Serpentard, le même que celui des Black celui que je porterais surement toute ma vie.

La fin de l'année approche. Et finalement le temps passe vite. Depuis que je me suis montré faible face à elle je me permets de venir la voir comme elle m'a invité à le faire. Rien de très ponctuelle. Rien d'officielle non plus. Non jouons souvent au échec, elle m'invite à lui parler souvent. Et souvent je lui réponds, mais cette cage qui m'enserre la poitrine ne disparait pas pour autant. Et je comprends que ce n'est pas mon statut qui me fais si mal quand je respire, mais elle. Je comprends que ce que je pensais être un rush d'adolescente et en fait encore présent. Je le comprends quand mon cœur a mal alors qu'elle me sourit. Quand il hurle alors qu'elle me rappelle que l'a fin d'année approche et que je dois m'atteler a mes révisions de façons plus studieuse. Alors j'ai décidé de le laisser s'exprimer ce soir. J'ai passé mes ASPIC haut la main et cette nuit dans le château qui m'a vu grandir est ma dernière. Je suis devant la porte de la reine des lions. Et elle est si belle ces cheveux noir de jais détacher lui tombant négligemment sur les épaules, dans un peignoir Ecossais de mauvais gout. Mais le mauvais gout lui va si bien. Et celui-ci me rappelle l'origine de son accent léger. Je laisse mon cœur s'exprimer alors que j'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes sans lui laissée le temps de répondre. Je souhaite qu'elle ne pense pas car quand je me recule pour apprécier mon effet ces yeux brillent et elle me congratule d'un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas. Et je bénis Merlin et tous les dieux quand je sens à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes alors qu'elle referme la porte sur nos deux corps qui n'en font déjà plus qu'un.

*Flashback*

Mon mariage avec Lucius n'a pas été ce qu'elle a pu être pour moi. Mais grâce à elle j'ai su ce que c'était que d'aimer et d'être aimer, même si ça n'a duré qu'une nuit pour elle. Alors qu'elle s'éloigne baissant la tête je ne sais quel sentiment au cœur. Je lui caresse la main pour lui faire entendre ce que je lui ai dit ce soir-là. « Pour toujours et a jamais ». Et quand son regard croise le mien à cet instant je retrouve le même regard que ce soir-là. Rougissante comme une enfant, mon cœur ratant un battement comme il ne lui avait pas était permis depuis longtemps. Je comprends la phrase silencieuse que me hurle son cœur.


End file.
